In recent years, image capturing devices, such as digital cameras, have been appreciated as simple image capturing devices, and have become widely among users. The image data captured by these devices is mostly formed to be compliant with the Exif (Exchangeable Image File Format) standards. Because dynamic capturing information, such as exposure times, shutter speeds, luminance, image capturing dates and times, and static capturing information, such as maker's names of the image capturing device, and device's model name, are stored to be later added in the header section of the image data of this standard, the user can review and refer to detailed information during the image capturing occasion. Heretofore, image capturing devices have been proposed which make information added by Exif format to store optional information (see Patent Document 1).
Further, the above-described image capturing devices can be classified broadly into a camera module which captures object's image and outputs the image data, and an image capturing main body unit (hereinafter referred to as “a main body unit”) which records and displays the outputted image data. Therefore, the structure has been considered in which Exif information about image capturing is added to the image data captured by the camera module, which are then outputted to the main body unit. Since the camera module can be used as a separate module in this structure, the camera module can generally be applied to the image capturing device, independently to the connected main body unit, which enhances the convenience of availability in the manufacturing process of the image capturing device.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-224,750
However, in the above-described image capturing device, structured of the camera module and the main body unit, since there is a possibility that image capturing information may be dispersed to the camera module and the main body unit, a problem may occur in which all information relating to image capturing can not be proposed as Exif information. For example, in a case in which a time counting means to time the image capturing date and hour, exists in the main body unit, since the camera module has not the time counting means, it is not possible for the camera module to add date and time information as Exif information when the captured image data is generated. Further, since the image capturing device described in Patent Document 1 can not be applied to the image capturing device structured of the camera module and the main body, the above problem can not be solved.
The problem of the present invention is to propose an image capturing device which can propose all information for capturing the image, even when such image capturing information is dispersed in the camera module and the main body unit.